


Ride Me

by Stixx



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Orgy, Paul is a slut, Riding, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stixx/pseuds/Stixx
Summary: Paul has some more fun with the rest of The Beatles.
Relationships: George Harrison / Paul McCartney, John Lennon / Paul McCartney, ringo starr/ paul mccartney
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Ride Me

John chuckled as he watched Paul bounce up and down on his hardened member. "Look at him boys. Look at how much he loves it."

The rest of the lads surrounded the king size hotel bed that John and Paul were on. George was on a chair, smoking a cigarette, while Ringo was sitting on the loveseat. This was something they always did when they had freetime. They would all put the "Do Not Disturb" Sign on their door, and, well you can already guess.

Paul threw his head back in as he moaned loudly. John thrust upwards, hitting Paul's prostate.

"Lads, look at how much he loves it. Look at how much of a little slut he is." John teased, kissing Paul's cheek tenderly. "Now don't get that sour look on you face Paulie. I was only joking."

Paul only responded with a moan as he wrapped his arms around John's shoulders. He was in so much unbelievable bliss that he couldn't even think straight.

Ringo pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "He looks beautiful when he's being fucked doesn't he George?"

George chuckled. "Yes he does Rich. Yes he does."


End file.
